


you could have me so easily now

by resurrectdead



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Eventual Smut, Jock Liam, Locker Room, M/M, Nerdiness, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, School, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: “You’re seriously crushing on Liam Payne?” Louis asks where they’re sat opposite each other for lunch. He speaks in a most condescending yet amused sort of way. The Louis sort of way. “Out of all people? The football captain?”
  
  He always catches Dan staring before Dan even realises he is himself. It’s pathetic, really, but he’s a hard-on with a pulse and never attended God’s little house party when self control was being handed out.
Or: the fic no one asked for when Dan is a vaguely socially awkward cockslut in the disguise of a nerd, Louis is his best friend, and Louis has football practice with a certain Liam Payne. They may or may not hook up in a locker room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you go really deep into two very seperate fandoms.
> 
> imagination inspo: [liam](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNO5eWYl19z/?taken-by=liampayne) / [dan](http://napkincole.tumblr.com/post/93919531278/05082014)
> 
>   
> oh and also [here's](http://screamandhowell.tumblr.com/post/121254552839/tearsforphan-dans-whimpersmoans-from-his) just dan moaning. ahem.   
> 

It starts with quite the pick-up line.

“So tell me, what’s a cute guy like you doing all the way out here?”

The guy is shorter than him, but fit. He’d come walking from the football game down on the pitch Dan had been half watching, half avidly ignoring, but he hadn’t paid much attention to him until he was suddenly stood right in front of him. 

He raises his eyes from his Gameboy, puzzled expression on his face, as surprised as he is concerned why this unknown guy has decided to enter his life. Especially with that strange level of an ice-breaker.

“Waiting for my friend?” comes his reply, the smartass he cannot muster being. He's sat on the bleachers by the football pitch on a friday at 7pm for christ’s sake, a bunch of intimidating, bulky dudes from school he doesn't even know the name of running around like maniacs in his field of view on the grass. He shrugs, thoughtfully pouting. “And I’d have gone with _lanky_ , personally.”

The guy flashes him a big, genuine smile. He's dark hair and dark dreamy eyes and all that, sweat glistening on his temples with a gentle flush grazing his jaw, toned arms and legs and Dan can't believe this is happening. (Sometimes he wonders if guys just _sense_ he’s a nerdy excuse for a cockslut and that’s the only reason he’s been getting so lucky with guys lately, though he hopes there’s some blame that can be put on his moderately good looks as well.)

The guy reaches into his bag from underneath one of the benches, pulling out a water bottle. “I’m Liam, by the way”, he adds, reaching his free hand out. “What’s your name?”

“Dan.” He takes his hand, warm in contrast with the chilly wind rustling the leaves. “What an exceptionally good introduction, Liam.”

“I can only agree, Dan”, he says good-naturedly. “D’you come here often?”

Dan shoves his hands between his knees, absently tugging on the sleeves of his dark jumper. Now, Dan doesn't care too much about the athletic stuff, mind you, but Liam’s tanned and toned arms flexing as he draws a hand through his short hair and the way he tips the bottle back to take a few large gulps that bob his adam’s apple does more than just tickle the imagination of the 17-year-old sat in front of him. It kind of rather _kills_ him, though he’s totally not letting it show in the way he’s staring. “I go to school here.”

“Well yeah, so do I.” Liam laughs as he says it, but it’s not _at_ Dan; he’s sure it’s politely _with_ him. Dan furrows his brow and sure, doesn’t he look vaguely familiar? Might be a year or two above him, though, and Dan had only just started here about three months prior so it was totally acceptable for him to still be unsure about it. “I meant like, here. Do you usually come to our practice?”

“Oh. Well, you know… Nah.” He waves vaguely in the direction of the guys chasing the ball with a slightly disgusted look on his face. “Just if Louis makes me go, I do. Well, maybe. Sometimes.”

And it wasn't a lie. Louis had been his best friend for about three years now but he'd only bothered coming to about 12% of the numerous footie practices he'd had during that time span. Dan didn't care about football. Dan sort of cared about the hot guys, though.

Liam gets a bit of a frown on his face, and Dan tries his very hardest to ignore the strange pull he feels towards visibly showing how sexy he's finding him at that very moment, in whatever way that might be.

“ _You’re_ friends with _Louis_." It’s a statement, but it’s skeptical.

Dan tilts his head. “Umm, yeah?" he says, dragging the words out as if doubting himself on the matter. "Shouldn’t I be?”

Liam shrugs and puts his water bottle back into his bag. Now Dan tries to not imagine those arms pushing him down on top of a bed, or worse, holding him in place on top of it for various unmentionable reasons. He fails. 

"You’re very welcome to be", he decides. He sighs, long and deep, and turns toward the pitch. “Only works in my favour if the biggest competition is out, doesn’t it now?”

He doesn't elaborate on that, and Dan doesn't have time to ask. One of the guys calls for him to come back, and he turns to smile that incredible smile at Dan again.

“I’ve got to go”, he says gently.

Dan sees Louis flail his arms at him from somewhere in the blurry background, a constellation of “oi”s flying through the air towards their approximate direction, but Dan’s eyes are set on this gorgeous guy stood in front of him. He knows Louis will make him pay for this later. _Later_. Later when he maybe _cares_. 

Another call is emitted from him as well as from some of the other guys. “Better hurry”, Dan says.

Liam nods, begins walking backwards. “See you another time, I guess.” He quirks an eyebrow, pointing a finger at him. “Maybe, sometime.”

Dan smiles back at him. “Sometime”, he echoes in a murmur before Liam smiles and nods, then turns and walks away. 

 

 

Dan is sure that if he’d just be left alone with Liam, just once, sparks might fly and the fertility gods may grant him their blessing. But this never happens. Because Liam has approximately 37 friends, sometimes all at the same time, and Dan is just a horny nerd with a very in-your-face best friend who scares people off like a countryside dad with a shotgun.

However. Dan can still admire him from afar. _Very_ far.

Even if he’s all the way down the corridor, he always notices when Liam comes around. And if he doesn’t notice him, then he _hears_ him first, or rather the group of friend he comes with. And then he’s stuck staring at him for a bit. The way his eyes crinkle when he pops that genuine smile and laugh, playfully pushing his friends’ shoulders when they crack a joke at him. The way he always initiates a funny story from a while ago with “do you remember when we”... insert funny story here. His genuine care and kindness, his incredible face structure, that soft, soft hair and those hard, hard muscles; the contrasts that make Dan lose the tiniest bit of sanity.

It usually ends up with Louis grabbing his collar and pulling him off, wheezing about him needing a boyfriend. A real one.

They both really do.

“You’re seriously crushing on _Liam Payne_?” Louis asks where they’re sat opposite each other for lunch. He speaks in a most condescending yet amused sort of way. The Louis sort of way. “Out of all people? The _football captain_?”

He always catches Dan staring before Dan even realises he is himself. It’s pathetic, really, but he’s a hard-on with a pulse and never attended God’s little house party when self control was being handed out.

“I mean…” Dan laughs in a most you’re-the-idiot-here sort of way. “Have you _seen_ him?”

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I have, thank you very much”, he grumbles before taking another bite of his sandwich. “I saw him naked in the showers before you even noticed him fully clothed.”

Dan holds a hand to his chest, mouth agape. “Sabotage!” he exclaims, offended, shooting a quick look towards Liam at his table where’s he’s sat happily chatting with a smile and those adorably crinkled eyes and Dan wants to sit on that fucking face. “Don’t put pictures like that in my head when I’m here trying to make him think I’m cool.”

Louis rolls his eyes and breathes out through his nose. "Come on now. He's not even your type.”

Dan isn’t sure he even has a type. Truthfully, if he had to go for anything, Dan’s type is any hot guy that talks to him. Preferably tall, dark and handsome, like Zayn from art class, but he thinks he can manage with any dark-haired hunk he can get his hands on. Not that he cares about muscle definition, and it’s the inside that counts and all that, but. You know. Words.

"Do you think he's into me though?" Dan pushes, leaning over the cafeteria table without successfully catching Louis' attention. "He obviously thought _something_ of me, right?"

"You'd be surprised how many hunks want to just _wreck_ you", Louis muses, rather absently. "You're the twink dream."

"Seriously?"

Dan stares at him and Louis has to look up at him and smile. 

"Well that was just me trying to crack a joke, babe, but probably yes."

Dan sinks back in his chair, slight pout on his face. He can't deal with this. And he won't. He decides to drop it and leave Louis be, not once bringing up how badly he’d have liked to be everybody’s hot British twink fantasy. Everything would just be so right with the world then.

 

 

The best time to hide in the locker room must, just simply logically speaking, be when you’re supposed to have PE. 

Dan steps out of the bathroom and into the empty space amongst the metal lockers. No one else is there, which leads to the conclusion that (best of all) no one knows that’s where his scrawny ass is hiding. A sigh of relief later, he settles at one of the benches with his backpack pulled up next to him, digging around in the grave of random content stuffed inside it until he finds his saviour and loyal companion. The bench squeaks ever so slightly as he lays down over it, Gameboy in hand with a mindset based on Pokémon Ruby. He's got a whole two hours to waste.

Despite the hard surface and the mildly traumatizing location, it's quite easy to settle in and soon enough he gets a bit lost into the world of the game. He isn't at all prepared when he hears footsteps coming up the hall towards the door. 

His mind can't work fast enough to figure out whether or even _where_ to run and hide, his heart having jumped to his throat with his fingers clutching onto his Gameboy, and instead he finds himself frozen in fear in his very much vulnerable position. Dan can definitely deal with a lecture about skipping class (has had quite a few of those already), but he cannot under any circumstances deal with being dragged into the football game the rest of his classmates are enduring whilst wishing death upon said scrawny ass for disappearing last minute. He simply cannot.

But instead of a fuming teacher storming in to scold him, a familiar and even friendly-looking face steps inside his sanctuary. Short brown hair and dreamy dark eyes and all that.

“Hi”, Liam says to him.

He’s wearing a white tank with red shorts and a snapback, and Dan searches long and hard to find his voice as well as the knowledge his Gameboy isn't in fact his invisibility cloak. “Hey.” He scrambles up and rushes to his locker at the other side of the room to fetch his jacket. “Uh, sorry. Was just-”

“Oh, no, you won’t bother me”, Liam assures him, holding a hand up towards him as if he’d just offended him and wanted him to settle back down. Dan just freezes with his back turned to his locker and shoots him a skeptical look. “I’m just grabbing my water. I’ll be on my way in just a bit.”

Dan knows he shouldn’t be alone behind a closed door with Liam, knows he _can’t_. Because fertility gods and all that and they’re in a very public locker room. Still he just shrugs, then crosses his arms. “Right, well, at least you’ve not been sent here to bring me to the warzone, then.”

Liam smiles at him, then turns around to unlock one of the metal doors. “You’re with the guys running laps?”

Dan is definitely not staring at his ass. “Unfortunately.”

“I’m terribly sorry.” He turns around, bottle in hand, and Dan’s eyes snaps back up so fast it probably breaks the sound barrier or something. “You could always join us for football instead. Could teach you a couple tricks even, if you like.”

He has this same strange ( _sexy_ ) frown as he keeps his eyes on Dan when he tips his water bottle back to take a few big (fucking _sexy_ ) gulps. Was this flirting?

“I’m not sure I’m the right kind of guy”, Dan murmurs, watching him. “You know I’m out here to _avoid_ physical activities.”

Dan isn't even sure whether that was some sort of innuendo as well or if it in any sort of way hits Liam that it might be, but Liam still barks a laugh, smile radiating all the way through his dark eyes. He closes his locker again and walks up to Dan. 

Though dressed in the same horrid outfit as Louis would usually wear for his football practices, the difference is how Liam actually manages to make it look _good_ ; he looks _really fucking illegally hot_ , in fact, and Dan wants to literally drop dead.

“I see why you’re friends with Louis”, Liam ponders as he walks, almost as if to himself. He twists his snapback so that the screen is facing backwards. “Witty. Sharp tongue.” He stops in front of him. “Both rugged, hot brunets, you are.”

Dan nearly chokes on nothing. He covers it up with a laugh. “A charmer.”

Liam lingers a bit and Dan feels his pulse speed up. He smells amazing. He’s like a walking cocktail of several amazing colognes and sweat, and somehow the outcome is this awesome sexy scent that creates a fuckload of inner turmoil for Dan. 

Dan forces himself to break the eye contact. The urge to touch him is becoming overwhelming.

“I should probably get out of here”, he mumbles, suddenly nervous. "Before they come looking for me, or something, and I end up-”

He's interrupted by Liam grabbing his upper arms and shoving him into the locker, mouth on his neck. Dan's lips instantly fall open, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Oh my god", he gasps, all warmth in his body suddenly dropping to the space between his legs. "What're you-"

"It's okay", Liam assures him in a hushed voice, and Dan instantly totally believes him.

He slots his thigh right between Dan’s legs, shoving him closer against the locker. Keeping him there. Dan feels light-headed already, panting from how good it feels, but he just can’t begin to comprehend how or why it’s happening.

“Haa, _fuuuck_ ”, he moans, because holy shit, it’s like Liam knows his sweet spot is right there, right below the arch of his jaw. 

“Yeah? That’s good?” Liam fucking _purrs_ against his skin, and there’s no better way to describe it. He wants to hear that voice say _everything_ , say it _all over his body_. “Tell me.”

“Feels good”, Dan chokes out around a moan, hands searching blindly for him, landing on his back to bury his fingers in the only slightly damp fabric. “Fuck, Liam. Don’t stop.”

Liam grinds up against him, and Dan feels like he’s about to explode. Liam’s muscular thigh against his dick only makes him grow harder and he knows there’s no way he can get out of this.

Liam moves his hand to unbutton Dan’s jeans as Dan’s go to ride up Liam’s shirt. He feels over his back, the thickness over his shoulder blades, and hitches on his breath when Liam reaches into the front of his jeans. He rubs his palm hard against his dick and gropes him, making Dan’s head loll back with a moan.

“Oh my god”, he groans, light but loud. His eyes close tighter, brows drawing together. “Fuck.”

Liam kisses the front of his neck, massaging the outline of his dick and Dan feels himself start to tremble with his broken gasps. Liam’s finger slide perfectly along his shaft and god, none of the other guys he’s hooked up with lately has made it feel this incredible.

“D’you want to do this?” Liam asks as he pulls away slightly, having Dan tilt his head back to look in his eyes. “Out here?”

Dan feels all fucked out already. He bites his lip as he grins, his half-lidded eyes conveying the whole message but he still nods eagerly as he runs his hands up Liam’s back again. Liam’s smile is mixed with eyebrows raised in disbelief, leaving a moment of silence for Dan to say, what? That, no thanks, skipping this time mate, because he’s a pure virgin angel? Truth is, he’d have fucked half the football team by now if only he had the social skills for it.

He doesn’t say this, but it’s like Liam just knows. “God, you’re such a slut”, he jokes, then his voice falls into a low murmur. “You know, I think you’ll have a real reason to be skipping PE once I’m done with you.”

He messily kisses Dan’s jaw, moving back to his neck, down to his collarbones. His hand still do all things that should probably be illegal because of how good they feel.

“Such promises”, Dan muses, trying hard not to stutter. “I have high expectations.”

“You should”, Liam retorts. 

His other hand trails up Dan’s body, brushing over his chest. Dan breathes in deep.

“And yet you haven’t even kissed me.”

Liam stops and looks at him. His gaze drop to his raw-bitten lips, then back to his eyes.

“Smart boy”, he says, then cups his cheek and presses their lips together.

For being such a hung fucking hunk, Liam’s a really gentle kisser. Passionate, you might call it. Soft when Dan needs it, harder when he craves it. And Dan isn’t one to usually brag but he doesn’t really think he’s so bad himself either. They should do this more often.

Dan moans a bit into the kiss, feeling needy already. His hands slide down and cup Liam’s ass, hard and round, squeezing it and moving with the grinding movements as he opens his mouth for Liam. They kiss deeper, sloppier, until Liam bites down on Dan’s lower lip and pulls back slightly. As soon as he lets go his hands are on Dan’s shoulder, twisting him around.

Dan slams into the locker once again, but this time with his chest. He looks over his shoulder as Liam drops to his knees, tugging his jeans down his thighs without as much as a warning.

“Have you done this before?” he asks with his fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers, flicking his eyes up and expecting an answer before he continues.

Dan bites his lip, trying to get that same feeling as Liam created. He nods.

Liam cocks an eyebrow. “Be honest.”

“I am”, Dan insists. “Lost count how many.”

“Wow.” Liam tugs his boxers down, making Dan gasp and turn his head back. “You really are quite the slut, aren’t you now?”

Dan doesn’t know how to reply to that.

“Always knew you were”, Liam continues, voice low. “Caught you staring at me. Heard some rumors. Fuck, you’re so hot. Just wanna…”

Liam slaps his ass once, but it’s hard enough to have Dan know for sure it’s going to leave a red mark after him as a reminder. If he does it more it might even last him a few days. It’s almost scary how much Dan wants that.

Liam grips both of his ass cheeks and spreads them apart with his thumbs, spitting into him and, fuck, no one else ever did that. Dan lets his jaw hang slack as he leans his forehead again the cold metal surface of the locker, having a good reason to jut his butt out towards Liam as his dick will be pressed up against it too if he doesn’t, and he’s honestly not very into that.

Dan expects a hard finger but instead gets a soft, warm tongue and he’s so shocked he moans way higher than he should. Liam grins at this, and Dan knows because he can _feel_ it. He licks and mouths into him while squeezing his ass and Dan keeps having to remind himself how they’re in a very public locker room and someone from their school could walk in at any given time, but it’s hard to force himself to shut the fuck up when Liam tongues into him like that, wet and hot and skilled, and he has to press his knuckles against his lips to muffle his dozens of desperate whimpers.

He feels himself get hot all over, already from just this. Hig legs feel weak and tremble as Liam releases one of his hands and moves to massage around his rim with his thumb, then pushing into him as he keeps licking around it, going from small kitten licks to thick sweeps of his tongue. He’s positively nuzzling his whole face in at this point, wholeheartedly fucking him with both fingers and tongue, and Dan knows he could come from just this. He’s sure Liam knows this too, given the embarrassing noises Dan is letting out when he lets his guard down long enough.

When Liam feels done with him, Dan’s dick is throbbing and leaking against his stomach and it jerks when Liam slaps his ass once again. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yeah”, Dan sighs before even realising what he’s consenting to. “Wait- what?”

“I’ll use a condom, of course”, Liam promises, already walking towards his locker. “And you said you’ve done this before, yeah?”

Dan swallows hard, a knot of nervosity and uncertainty, but all the while the arousal takes over and clouds his brain. “Yeah.”

He has successfully stepped out of his heap of boxers and jeans by the time Liam is back behind him with the condom wrapper in his hand. Dan looks over his shoulder and instantly becomes aware of the outline of his dick through his shorts, long and hard and with a thick head strapped along Liam’s waist. _He_ did that.

“I wanna try something”, Liam mumbles, grabbing Dan’s shoulders again and spinning him back around, but more gently this time, thoroughly careful. This way he’s facing him straight-on. “Can I stretch you while you jerk me off?”

At this point, he could say anything and Dan would still agree.

His eyes dart down to his shorts again, and he responds by putting his fingers feather-light over his cock through the layer of fabric. Liam’s head lolls back with a sigh as his dick twitches in his boxers. “Go on, then”, Dan coaxes.

Liam grins at him, then he pulls his shorts down and let them pool around his ankles. Dan bites back whatever emotion it is he feels over how massive Liam looks in his boxers. To be fair, he feels a bit overwhelmed because for the moment, _it's all his_.

Liam reaches into his boxers and rolls the condom on himself, leaving the head of his dick peeking out over the waistband. Dan thinks he'll never be able to stop staring, all until Liam interrupts him by reaching forward and grabbing Dan’s leg from behind his knee. He meets his eyes again as a silent yes-no question to which he's responded to with a quick nod. He lifts his leg up with one strong left arm and Dan immediately gets the idea and hooks it behind his back. 

Liam sticks two fingers of his free right hand into his mouth and starts sucking on them, making them slick and, fuck it all, because he looks so hot like that, and Dan never realised how much he not only wants to blow Liam, but also how much he wants Liam to blow _him_.

Being shorter, Liam easily reaches around Dan’s small frame and finds his ass again, sliding one of the wet fingers in and instantly curling it towards the base of his dick, searching his sweet spot but not quite hitting it. Dan stutters out a quiet whimper, unable to find words to describe it. He swears it's a twitch in his hand from the sudden pleasure in the discomfort when he reaches into the front of Liam's boxers in one single swift movement. He finds his hard shaft and wraps his hand around it, hot against his cold palm.

"Oh, fuck." Liam sounds so fucking hot groaning, low and throaty with his head tilted back slightly again. "Touch me."

Dan doesn't know whether he means to start jerking his hand or touch him in any other way. He decides on both. He starts sliding his hand up and down his hard cock as he leans forward and attacks his lips to Liam's neck. Liam bites his lips together and hums out a moan, sliding his second finger into Dan and pumping them in and out in time with his pumping of his dick.

Suddenly there’s an explosion of feelings inside Dan’s stomach, and his whole body literally jerks with the pleasure. “There”, he gasps, and Liam grazes his prostate once again. “Fuck, yes, right there.”

Liam keeps fucking into him, curling his fingers to hit his spot. They stay like that for a while, Dan kissing his neck and sucking harder when Liam doesn't make any sound; Liam's fingers digging into his leg and squeezing when he uses his teeth.

"Fuck, we have to stop", Liam hisses suddenly, withdrawing from Dan's lips. "We've got to be quick."

Dan knows he looks all fucked out _for real_ now, with his hair all tousled up and his lips dark and swollen. 

"Okay", he says simply, locking eyes with Liam. 

"God, Howell, how can you be so bloody attractive?" Liam mutters, slipping his fingers out of him. He wiggles said fingers as if to beckon Dan closer to him. "Give me your other leg." 

Dan furrows his brow at him, but allows Liam to take it and hoist him up. He doesn't even have time to react or even less so feel self conscious about his weight or anything else because suddenly he’s just there and it’s just happening and Liam is pinning him to the locker with both his strong arms under his knees and Liam is whispering reassuring “I’ve got you”s into his ear and Liam's hard dick is pressing up against his entrance, demanding entry. And all he can do is gasp and helplessly wrap his arms around Liam’s neck.

“I’ll be slow”, Liam tells him, but it doesn’t calm Dan the slightest. The gesture appreciative, _loving_ , but Dan _really_ wants him to fuck him senseless right about _now_. 

Liam slides into him slowly, keeping Dan in the same place pinned against the cold metal - his only link to sanity, keeping him aware of the world outside of their messed up bubble - as he moves his hips gingerly towards Dan’s ass. When skin meets skin, they both groan and curse in unison. 

“You okay?” Liam asks, a bit breathlessly.

Dan nods quickly. “Just. Fuck me, okay?”

Liam looks up at him with raised eyebrows, breathing through parted lips. He shrugs lightly. “Alright.”

He pulls out and slams right back into him as well as he can, and Dan positively _dies_. He cries out, discomfort welling up through his spine mixed with this amazing, oh so amazing feeling of being filled up, fucked mercilessly against this damn metal locker. He already knows he’ll be the first one to come.

“Oh, fuck yeah”, he chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut. “Again.”

Liam puts his lips to his neck and Dan’s mouth falls open, then he thrusts into him again. Dan cannot even begin to comprehend how he’s so skilled but some-fucking-how it has him shuddering all over and he isn’t even ashamed of it.

“Wait, fuck”, he wheezes, grabbing onto Liam’s forearms and readjusting himself, “fuck, I- _oh_ god.”

Liam’s thrusts are suddenly perfectly angled, hitting his prostate. Dan keeps his hands where they are and grip tighter, feeling Liam’s hard muscles, flexing just for him. 

“Yeah? That’s good?” Liam murmurs against his neck, sucking on the sore places that already exist there. “You like it when I fuck you?”

“Love it so much”, Dan whimpers. “Need it hard. Harder.”

Liam grins against his neck, biting on the skin before he pulls away from it, changing the position slightly so that Dan is more leaned against the locker and Liam suddenly gets so much power out of seemingly nowhere, rutting into him harder and faster. Dan knows from experience how he’s usually the loudest one but here it gets ridiculous; he must be _screaming_ by the time Liam finds his perfect pace of slamming his hips into him, though his mind is becoming so clouded he can’t be entirely sure anymore.

“Fuck, how are you doing that? How are you so fucking big?” It’s not really talking anymore. It’s just mewling while trying to breathe. “Fuck.”

“Language”, Liam says, but Dan can tell he’s losing it too.

“I love your fucking cock”, Dan blurts out, words shaky from his bouncing on Liam. “God, fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ you’re so _fucking amazing_.”

Liam’s snapping his hips into him, brushing over his sweet spot with each and every thrust. It’s driving Dan insane and he knows he’s being way too loud but he can’t stop himself moaning and whimpering. This is until he feels warmth start to build in his stomach.

“Oh my god, Liam”, Dan whines, meeting Liam’s eyes again. He sounds small and vulnerable and honestly, his orgasm might have him passing out at this rate. “I’m close. I’m so close.”

“Me too”, Liam pants, and then the eye contact never ends. 

Liam is gleaming with sweat, defined arm muscles tense to keep Dan in place. Fuck it all. Dan grabs his dick and starts jerking off and his moans are something in between screams and sobs.

Liam fucks him fast and roughly, completely gone. 

“Come on”, he grunts through gritted teeth. “Fuck. Come on, baby, come on.”

Dan’s moans silence and turn into quick little broken pants and he looks down at them both, their bodies pressed together and he sees Liam’s big cock fucking in and out of him, filling him up like that and suddenly his vision whites out around the edges as he arches his back and comes all over himself. 

He shudders, fucking violently so, and Liam fucks him through it while telling him how good he is and how he’s got him. Liam isn’t too far behind, fucking hard into Dan as he moans and rides his orgasm out. Dan has just about come down from his high again when Liam slides out of him and lets him down on the floor, Dan’s legs wobbly and feeling like jelly and almost giving out underneath his weight. He leans against his locker, brushing curly strands of hair out of his forehead. 

“Jesus fucking christ”, is the first thing he can think of saying.

“Yeah”, Liam agrees, laughing. He grabs his shorts off the floor, then he’s back at his locker. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

He discards of his condom in the bin, but even then he doesn’t get dressed. Instead, he slips his snapback off before he reaches towards his back and pulls his top over his head, and Dan wonders why the hell he couldn’t have done that earlier because heck, despite soaked in sweat and exhausted, Dan’s dick still twitches lazily against his thigh at the mere sight of his toned back muscles. 

Why is noone looking for him? Why is he so ripped? _Why_?

Liam slips his boxers off, then looks over his shoulder and catches Dan staring. Difference now is, Dan doesn’t give a shit. 

Liam doesn’t seem to either since he just reaches his hand out for him. “Grab a shower with me, pretty boy?”

He cannot believe how it actually ends with another weird pick-up line.

 

 

Dan knows how things like these go. He’s done it before.

He obsesses, he gets what he wants, and then it’s all over.

He can’t talk to Liam and his approximate 37 friends (especially not when he starts noticing Liam’s small looks towards Zayn, Zayn’s needy looks back and, god-fucking-dammit, that means Zayn is going to be even more out of his league than normal for a while to come). He can’t talk to him again, he can’t touch him again. Because Liam is a jock with a good reputation, and Dan is a nerdy excuse for the school’s biggest cockslut. 

But he still revels in the knowledge that for that one single moment, that one fateful thursday afternoon, Liam was all his, and Liam fucked him hard and good against a locker and that’s enough to give him jerk-off material for at least another month or two. 

And he’s actually fine with that.

“He’s a proper dick”, Dan decides still, turning to Louis who’s stood next to him, grinning like he’s just said the naughtiest thing in the world.

And, honestly, Louis is very much into that stuff.

“Ay up”, is all he says through the malicious grin.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what is my life? I started shipping liam and dan a lot and then this has to happen. my favourite part is just louis tbh.


End file.
